


Tea Rose

by sweet_honey_peach



Category: GOT7, Jung Jaewon, jung jaewon | one - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO Jackson Wang, F/M, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Jackson Wang Friendship, bestfriend jimin, jock jung jaewon, outcast bambam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_peach/pseuds/sweet_honey_peach
Summary: Four boys love you and you have no idea who to choose. Do you choose the ceo? the jock, your male bestfriend or the outcast? Find out more in Tea Rose.





	Tea Rose

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure when i will work on this but, more than likely im going to have to finish my BTS stories and then work on this

Its Tuesday, a week before your sophomore year of college starts. You’re sadly attending your safety school, the university you really wanted to go to put you on the waiting list and you decided not to risk having no college options and decided to attend a local college. You really wanted to go to UC Santa Cruz, you could literally taste the independence. The school was practically made for you. Unfortunately you don’t like taking risks so you play it safe and hope to transfer after two years.

 

Until you check your email—

 

You have been taken off the waitlist and have been accepted into UCSC as an incoming freshman! You tell your parents right away and they help you pack for UCSC. Afterwards, they kiss you goodbye and drop you off at the campus so you could get settled in. You parents surprise you with the keys to an apartment near campus. You jump up and down with excitement and thank them and start to begin your new life as an official college student. You move your stuff in from home—some furniture, some paintings, some decor and some stuffed animals. Once you decorated your whole apartment you settle down and watch some netflix as you wait for school to start next week.

 

Monday, 2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“This campus is so fucking huge, I get that they want to flaunt their money but they couldn’t have made the class ANY closer together?” You say to yourself

 

You hear someone laugh behind you and as you turn around you notice a boy with light brown hair smiling and looking at you. You look forward again and mentally curse at yourself because some hottie heard you talking to yourself. You start to speed up a little due to your embarrassment and end up getting lost on campus.

 

_Great. I am officially lost. And class starts in five minutes_

 

You turn around to hope that the brown haired hottie is still there but he nowhere to be seen.

 

 _Damn, now I really can’t ask anyone_.

 

You try your best to find your class on campus and hope that the teacher will cut you some slack.

 

10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

You arrive into your class and notice that for a big campus there’s only about thirty-nine students in the class, with one empty seat. You attempt to sneak into your seat and blend in with the rest of the class. You slide into the seat and as soon as you sit the teacher turns around and you try your best to make it look like you’ve been there the whole time making two boys and a girl in your row giggle a little.

 

The teacher turns back around to the white board—

 

“Why are you late Ms._____________” He asks

 

“What? I’ve been here the whole time. You must not have seen me—“

 

“Ms.__________, I’ve been a teacher here for twenty years. Do you think I wouldn’t notice an empty seat suddenly being filled?”

 

“I just got off the waitlist and it’s a little hard for me to find my classes. I was lost—“

 

“Everyone was “lost” Ms.________”

 

“Well sir I honestly don’t know what to tell you. That’s the truth”

 

“Mmmhmm. And if you would have told me the ‘truth’ earlier we wouldn’t be wasting the other students lecture time now would we?” He said giving you a I-told-you-so look

 

“Uh, it won’t happen again sir” You saying almost whispering it

 

The lecture continues. The good student in you wants to ask someone for the notes since

you were late, but the ‘you’ that is afraid to talk to strangers says ‘it was only ten minutes anyway, you couldn’t have missed that much’. The lecture continues and you start to daydream and look around the class. You are in the last row of the class and can pretty much see everything. As you are looking around you see—

 

“Jackson?” You whisper to yourself

 

Causing the people sitting on your left and right to look at you, you clear your throat and direct your attention back to the teacher again. You then start to wonder if Jackson would recognize you. You lost 100lbs, grew your hair long, have a nose rings, a tattoo and are wearing colored contacts. You are practically a whole new girl ever since you graduated high school. You make it your first priority to talk to him as soon as class ends so you can at least have ONE friend.

 

The teacher dismisses you and you speedwalk over to jackson.

 

“wang!” You say

 

jackson looks at you, confused for a moment. Looking you up and down, totally checking you out

 

“Wow, at least buy me dinner first” You joke

 

“Y/N! I had no idea it was you” He says with a big dimply smile

 

“Yeah, it is. Can I have your number jackson?” You ask

 

“Yeah totally. Oh this is my friend Jung Jaewon” He says introducing the boy you saw earlier

 

“Hey waitlist” he says while smirking

 

You manage to stifle out a small “Hi” but you don’t dare look him in the eyes after todays shenanagans and hearing his deep voice. jackson finishes putting his number in your phone and hands it back to you.

 

“Wow, look at you now. You literally look like a whole new girl” Jackson gushes

 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better I would say you think i’m smoking hot” You say teasingly

 

“Ah—Wha—I—“ Jackson stutters making you and Jaewon laugh

 

“Relax wang, I’m just messing with you. You havent changed a bit” You say teasing him again

 

He laughs softly—

 

“Where’s your dorm? We should hang out soon, there’s plenty of great places on campus”

 

“I live in the apartments close to campus I don’t actually live on campus—”

 

You stop speaking when you see the most handsome boy you’ve ever seen ever. Your eyes trail him across the hallway all the way to the other side, making it clear that that hottie made you knees weak.

 

“Yah, quit drooling” Jaewon scoffs

 

You clear your throat and wipe your mouth

 

“What were you saying jackson?” You start

 

“Actually you were talking, but don’t talk to that guy Y/N, he practically dated every freshman here—”

 

“He’s a freshman Jackson? I though he was a sophomore like us. He sure looks like one” You say smiling to yourself at your last sentence

 

( I know, I know im sorry. Will update soon but consider this a teaser, college is on my ass rn so)


End file.
